Holy Roman Empire's Song
by KittyCatShadow
Summary: A few days before going off to war, Holy Rome made a song for Italy, after hearing 'her' sing it once. During the song, Holy Rome gose off to war and changes into someone who finishes the song for him. A two-shot. Pairing HRExChibitalia (Song-fic)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hello everyone! Kitty here with a new story! This is about Holy Rome and his ending song. Now I actually believe that HRE is Germany and this story kinda proves that. Also this is the english version lyrics to the song.(I found the title of the song...Marukaite Chikyuu) The lyrics are the only things with " " in them. Well enjoy! The inspiration was listening to this song...ALOT...By the way the 'She' is actually a 'He'...reminders ya know...)

**Disclaimer**:I dont own Hetalia or its characters!

* * *

Chapter 1:The Holy Roman Empire

It was a nice fine day, the sky clear, a enjoyable breeze of summer drifting around. Around the parts of the peaceful place lived Prussia, and his younger brother The Holy Roman Empire. Prussia and his brother lived together alone since there parents disappeared around a year ago.

Prussia usually hanging with the other members of the BTT left Holy Roma alone to himself. But today Prussia got home early, and somewhere in the usually silent house there was music. It sounded like a small classic toy piano playing upstairs. Prussia deciding to snoop and be quiet, snuck his way up the stairs. The closed door of his little brother made the red eyed alibino curious.

He took cautious steps twords the door when he heard a voice of his kid-brother start to sing.

"Oi oi, Vati, I love that child  
Oi oi Mutti, listen to this, Mutti  
The deckbrush that child gave to me  
Is the thing I treasure most."

Prussia opened the door a bit and saw the little blonde sitting at the toy piano, his mouth open to sing another line. He started slowly, as if unsure that the next words were correct.

"Draw a circle for the world,  
Draw a circle for the world,  
Draw a circle for the world,  
I'm the Holy Roman Empire.

Draw a circle for the world,  
Take a good stare at the world,  
Could it be the world?  
I'm the Holy Roman Empire."

He stopped for a moment thinking. Prussia gave off a small smile. The little kid was very fond of the other boy in the dress. Italy was it? The elder sibling couldn't break it to his brother that the 'girl' he loved was a boy too. Dispite the fact little Italy returned the feelings knowing both were male.

Somthing caught Prussia's eye on the small piano. There he saw was a picture of their MIA parents. Each one holding, or stroking the hair of one of the boys. His stomache flipped and twisted. It was kinda sad sight to see his younger brother still talking to the photo. But it warmed his heart at the same time to see that, even with them gone, he wasnt all that crushed. Holy Rome started to sing again startling Prussia from his thoughts.

"Aah, with just a stroke of a paintbrush,  
A wonderful world can be seen,  
All kinds of people come and go,  
From my house."

The playing and singing stopped and the little blonde stood and stepped away from the piano. In his mind were a rush of thoughts. He heard his Italian angel sing a version of this song once to herself. He was making a version for himself so that it might get her to like him a bit more. He was also showing his missing parents his progress.

In his mind he prepared them for his next words.

"O-oi Italy...Won't you join me and become the Roman Empire?"

He spoke them softly, as if he was asking her for real. He had high hopes that the little angel would say yes. And with that in mind he thanked his parents for listening, and went to bed with peaceful dreams.

* * *

The next day he found himself being woken in a panic by his older brother. Prussia only explained they were visiting Italy. With this news Holy Roma quickly got dressed and ready.

Things went in a blur that day, that when Holy Rome was back in his bed, thinking of the events, a few highlights showed up. There, in one, he was with a blush on his face standing in fron of Italy, his adorable angel, about to sing.

When they had arrived, Prussia announced that his little brother had a awsome gift for Italy. He had set him on the stage with Italy in front seat and the adults in the very back. Prussia also explained the song he was supposed to sing to him and the small audience.

The little blonde, torn with not wanting to sing at all, but having to sing so he didnt disappoint Italy. Deciding Italy was more importent then his small reputation, he started out loud and clear, this time using diffrent words.

"Draw a circle for the world,  
Draw a circle for the world,  
Draw a circle for the world,  
I'm the Holy Roman Empire"

Pausing to take in another big breath, the little blonde glanced at Italy. She was blushing with surprise in her honey amber eyes, awe was in her expression. This sight pushed him on even more to be clear enough.

"Draw a circle for the world,  
The happy world,  
The spinning and tumbling world,  
I'm the Holy Roman Empire

Aah, I remember,  
The time I spent with that child,  
Sorry made you eat  
That bad food."

He had finished, his face scarlet red. The rest faded out and he couldnt remember what happend next. But another highlight of the day showed up, but only with words and a soft tingle to his lips.

"Even though you run away when I follow,"

"You follow me when I run away,"

The last words already becoming a bit hazy and diffrent then the actual sentence.

"I've always loved that child since the 900's"

And with that, he fell asleep with those words stitched in his mind.

* * *

The following day he remembered as his got dressed he was leaving to war. Yesterday was the last time seeing Italy. That goodbye full of promises of waiting and returning. They were in a camp right now. His new pushbroom next to his bed, hat hanging from it. He touched it lightly and pulled out his parents photo. It was early in the morning and everyone was likley asleep to hear him sing these next words.

"Thats right. Vati, I'm not lying,  
Naa naa, Mutti,  
Listen to this Mutti,  
The deckbrush that child gave to me,  
Is the thing I treasure most."

Taking a firm grip on said tool he sqweezed his eyes shut saying ture heartfelt words.

"Italy, I love you!"

A small pause.

"I love you!"

One more small pause.

"No matter what...I love you..."

The last words full of promise and determination.

* * *

End of part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Here we are...Chapter two/Part two...excuse the mistakes...I might have been rushed.." " is the song lyrics...please enjoy :))

**Disclaimer**:I dont own the anime Hetalia or its characters!

* * *

Chapter 2:Germany

There was another big blast, followed by a heavy thud.'Move...MOVE!' a voice commanded in the head of a blonde boy.

Holy Roma quickly ducked and dived to the nearest corner. There was crimson blood splattered over his pale face. His once warm soft eyes, now hard and icy and filled with fear. He poked his head out from his hiding spot seeing another target. Quickly bringing his gun up and aiming he was about to pull the trigger when 3 shots were heard. His gun flew out out of his grasp in surprise.

He turned around slowly to see, with a painful strike to the head, only black.

* * *

When he woke up again he was greeted by a stranger with silver hair and red eyes. After a moment of questioning the red eyed stranger looked down with worry. But quickly pulling out of it he introduced him as Prussia, the older brother of the boy. And with tears brimming his eyes, Prussia explained that somehow he had lost his memory. Probly never to be regained. He tried the name 'Holy Roman Empire' many times on the kid but he didn't seem to recognize or like the name.

He also tried for the earliest memory but sadly nothing ever came from the boy.

Prussia was devastated. After seeing his brother get struck and injured he knew he messed up. He was to young for this. And when he found out his memory was gone...it crushed him. Of course he held up a strong wall for his brother and tried to help as much as he could. It hurt that after a couple minutes of talking the blonde denied relation to him or anything he was being told. Though after a hour or two he accepted it, though not fully. He was still wary of the words being said. Thinking them as lies still.

With each night in the infirmary he started having night terrors. Small flashes of peaceful valleys, turning into blood soaked hells. The young blonde always waking up covered in sweat, panting.

And yet here he was.

Lost.

Not knowing whats true or not. Though he grew fond of 'bruder Prussia' and trusted him more he still didn't believe of this 'Holy Roman Empire'.

Next door to the young kid Prussia stared at the wall. He couldn't do this. It felt like all hope was gone. He couldn't do this anymore to the kid next door. He then decided in pain that in the morning this boy..would become something new...he would become Germany.

* * *

It was extremely early in the morning and the blonde had woken up again of terrors. He was trying to find memories but it was so hard when not knowing exactly what to search for. He closed his eyes tightly and searched hard. He suddenly heard a haunting tune and whispering words.

He acted upon this trying to bring them closer. Sadly they disappeared as they had came. But something was still there. And he had to try this out.

He slowly got out of bed, walked to the mirror and looked at it. Softly he started.

"Draw a circle for the world...  
The Sorrowful world,"

He paused. It seemed so familiar. Then he heard a small voice saying 'Ill wait!'. He continued a bit louder.

"The 'I want to see you' world,  
I'm the Holy Roman Empire"

He stopped and frowned at his reflection. Those bangs...The belonged to someone eles. He would keep them...just in case, but for now...they would be like this. With a shaky hand he slicked his hair back, smoothing it out of his face.

He suddenly heard more of the tune and pounced on it, his singing a bit louder now.

"Aah, a world that shines further with light,  
The more i think about it,  
Until the fightings over,  
Ill endure."

He finished softly and looked back into his reflections icy eyes.

But somewhere deep inside of him a small Holy Roma sung loud and clear.

"Aah, Ill never forget,  
The warmth of that childs hand,  
No matter how many years pass, of all the world,  
I love you the most"

**The End**

* * *

The end of Part 2.

**-KittyCatShadow**


End file.
